Convicted
by MissMatched14
Summary: Laurel Thompson was dead...until she escaped. The demigod was brutally murdered at 15, and sentenced to Eternal Punishment. When Thantos is chained, she escapes, and she doesn't plan on going back.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I had recently, a story to go along with the Doors of Death, and them being opened. I wrote a short chapter this time around…if I get some good feedback, I will post a longer chapter. Also, eventually this story will tie in with the Mark of Athena and the Son of Neptune…so if you haven't read the Son of Neptune, beware. :)**

I didn't deserve this.

Those words used to run through my head every day. I didn't deserve to die at fifteen. I didn't deserve to have lived a live full of no love, only hatred. I didn't deserve to be blackmailed.

I didn't deserve Eternal Punishment.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

THE NEW YORK TIMES

JULY 27th, 2009

GIRL BRUTALLY STABBED TO DEATH

_Long Island, NY-_ A girl was found near Long Island Sound late Sunday night with a gash on the left side of her body. The girl, Laurel Thompson, 15, was a foster child who was currently registered to be under the care of Tara Whitworth, although the apartment building where Whitworth was said to be staying showed no signs of recent life. Whitworth's landlord, Jared Yauger, said that he hadn't seen Whitworth in at least two weeks, and that Thompson was at summer camp. "Tara had just had Laurel assigned to her," Yauger says, "she was only here for a couple of months, then she took off for summer camp." Thompson's death was due to repeated stabbing in the stomach area, and the surroundings showed signs of struggle. No suspects have been named yet. Anyone with information on Laurel Thompson should call 1-800-890-2567.

oooooooo

I want to know who murdered me. If anyone in the mortal world every found out, I don't know. When you're sentenced to Eternal Punishment, you are completely cut off from everything else. My punishment was the most awful thing that could ever have happened to me. I was drowning. I loved water more than anything else in the world when I was alive. When I was drowning in the Fields of Punishment, I would drown in water, then die, then have all of my awful memories come flooding back to me, then repeat the process. Drowning is the most painful thing, much more painful than being stabbed and left to die.

All I remember of the escape is the water flooding out of me, and I could finally breathe. I saw no one around, and for once it was quiet in the Fields of Punishment. No screams, no nothing. I glanced around, and I saw a door. A door where light was flooding through. I had to get closer, so I just walked over to it. As soon as I walked through, I was blinded.

Then I woke up.

**Tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! **__**I like good reviews! Chapter two is coming to YOU! (I'm in a weird mood…)**

Ugh, my head is pounding. I feel the grass beneath my hands, and everything is coming back to me. I'm _free._ A smile creeps upon my lips, and I open my eyes.

"Ahhh!" I scream, seeing something furry standing above me. My vision's adjusting…and I can make out horns.

"Don't scream!" the creature hisses, waving his _hooves_ over my face.

"What…what's going on? Where am I?" I stutter, sitting up as I do. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears as I do, and my headache just worsens. I put a hand over my forehead as the pain returns. Through my eye that isn't covered, I realize that the creature is a satyr.

"I think you should probably tell _me _what's going on, and you're in the woods near Long Island Sound," he says. "I don't recognize you…are you new at camp or something? What cabin are you in?"

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," I respond, looking around. I know these woods look familiar, like something I saw many years ago, before I died…

"Why don't you just come with me to the Big House?" the satyr suggests. "I'm Ron, by the way."

Ron helps me up, and leads me through the woods, going on about something. He shows me the mess hall and the cabins, and everything seems vaguely familiar, like I've had a dream about it before, or like it's a serious case of déjà vu. Finally, we get to what looks like a big log cabin. There are two men playing a game on the porch, one in a wheelchair with a blanket covering his legs, the other drinking something out of a golden goblet.

"Chiron, I found this girl wandering around the North Woods," Ron says, leading me up to the men. The one in the wheelchair turns to face me, and his face pales.

"It…it can't be…" he mumbles under his breath. The other man raises his eyebrows at Chiron and sips his drink.

"Thank you, Ron," he says, much clearer. "You should probably go now." I'm about to turn away, but I hear his voice again. "Not you. Tell me, what is your name?"

I think for a moment. "Laurel Thompson. I think."

The two men's jaws drop. "You cannot be Laurel Thompson," the other man says, putting down his goblet.

"Well, I am," I snap at him, kind of insulted, telling me that I don't even know who I am. Although, I guess it was true, in a way.

"Watch your mouth girl," he growls back at me.

Chiron gives him a look that basically says lay off. He smiles at me, although I'm not sure if it's sincere or not. "Why don't you come take a walk with me?" he asks, and suddenly his wheelchair is disappearing and he's a centaur. For some reason, I'm not surprised by this.

He leads me away from the Big House, walking beside me. "So, how did you get here?" he asks, smiling still.

"Well…" I can't decide if I should tell him or not. I mean, I'm sure it's illegal or something to escape the underworld, and who knows, he might turn me in.

Seeing my hesitation, he says, "Let's save that question for later. So, do you recognize this place?"

"Yes," I say, nodding my head.

He nods and leads me towards the cabins. He takes me to one in particular. "This is the Hermes cabin, where all of the children of Hermes and all of the unclaimed campers stay." We go inside, and although there are no people inside, there are sleeping bags all over the floor. "This is where Laurel Thompson stayed when she was here," he adds quietly.

I swallow and say, "I remember." Chiron glances at me, seeing that 'm recognizing everything, and taking note. He nods again and leads me out of the cabin.

"She was unclaimed. We never understood why. She was one of the best fighters when given two daggers, and she was so good with the Pegasi," he says. He leads me toward the stables, silent as he does.

We enter the stables, and I am immediately drawn towards the light brown one, over in the corner. "Russet," I whisper. I remember her. I rode her almost every day during the summer. It was one of my favorite things. Memories come flooding back to me, and I remember everything. How bitter I was of going unclaimed, and how everyone suspected that I was the one in the prophecy. How when Percy Jackson came along, everyone decided it had to be him and forgot about me. Then there was _him._

"You are her, aren't you?" Chiron says, interrupting my thoughts. I turn towards him, and I see the look of horror on his face.

I nod and say, "Yes…I am."

"H-how….how are you _here?_ You….you died two years ago…" he asks.

I swallow. "I'm not exactly sure," I say, deciding to tell the truth. "I was…in the Underworld, and I turned around one day and saw a doorway, full of light. I went through, and woke up here." I didn't think he needed to know the part about how I was condemned to Eternal Punishment.

"Impossible," he whispers to himself. "Unless…" His jaw drops, and he looks at me. "The Doors of Death have been opened. Thantos is chained. They warned me…but I didn't believe them…" he mumbles, then looks back at me. "You need to come with me. I think I know why you're here."

I pet Russet one last time, and then follow him out. I practically have to run to keep up with him. He leads me to the forge, and as soon as we enter, he yells, "Has anyone seen Leo?" Everyone turns their head toward us, several campers I recognize whispering to each other, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Right here," says a voice. A boy around my age that I don't recognize steps forward. He has dark curly hair, and he looks like he's stressed out about something.

"Good…good," mumbles Chiron. "I need to speak with you about the ship. Outside."

The three of us head outside. Chiron turns to the boy named Leo. "When will the ship be ready?" he asks.

Leo purses his mouth, as if he's tasted something sour. "We were supposed to be ready a week ago, but we found an unexpected obstacle. The thing's sails aren't working right. We should be ready in about…three days.

"I need it to be ready much faster than that. I know it's a lot to ask, but you must work on it day and night. It must be done by tomorrow, at the latest," Chiron says.

Leo's eyes widen. "Tomorrow? Chiron, I'm sure why we need to leave so early is a good reason, but tomorrow? I may be good, but I'm no magician."

"Well you're going to need to be," Chiron says grimly. "I'm afraid if we wait much longer, it will be too late."

Leo nods, a little unsure of himself. "I'll try my best," he says.

Chiron nods quickly once, and then turns to me. "We must speak about something. I need you to follow me."

I follow him out of the armory. He leads me to the beach, which is completely deserted. "Why are we here? Why am _I _here?" I ask him.

"We're at the beach because you need to be claimed. I'm almost positive that I know who your father is," he says, drawing something out of his jacket.

"How do you even know that my parent is a _guy_?" I ask. "I never knew my mortal parent."

I see that the thing that Chiron has is a small dagger. "It's just my suspicion. Now, I need you to stay calm. I'm going to cut your arm a little bit, and once I do, you need to put it into the water."

"Are you _crazy?_" I ask, pulling my arm away. This guy is delusional if he thinks I'm going to let him cut me!

"Do you want to know who your parent is?" He asks.

"…Alright, just do it," I say, giving in.

He brings the dagger toward me, and I resist the urge to pull my arm away, or scream. He takes my hand and turns it over, so my palm is facing up. I can practically _feel_ my blood pressure rising, and my headache makes me aware of its presence again. He takes the tip of the knife and makes a small slit in the meaty part of my thumb, and I flinch.

"Go to the water," Chiron says, and I do. I stick my hand into it, and all of a sudden the wound is gone, and I feel as if I'm spinning. Chiron nods, smiling to himself.

"I was right," he says, looking above my head. I look to where he's looking and I see a small blue and green emblem with a trident engraved into it. Suddenly, it disappears.

"Poseidon's my father?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Well, don't sound so disappointed," a deep voice says, and I turn around.

Looks like I'm about to meet my father.

**Well, review some more, my friends :)**


End file.
